finally me!
by vampirejoyce16
Summary: ally dawson is homeschooled but when her parents need to leave she stays with her brother and goes to a normal school. she becomes the real her but when she meets bad boy austin moon will sparks fly? or are gonna compete in everything? first story ever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Hi i'm ally dawson i'm seventeen. I'm homeschooled cause my parents don't think i can handle the big bad world but there so wrong. I'm no goody two shoes or a doll for my parents, i'm actually a bad girl and really dirty side. Every time would go away on a bussiness trip, i would take classes like dancing in hip hop jazz everything but for own i took a pole dancing course. But only my brother knows this side of me. He is twenty three years old but doesn't live with us anymore, he moved out from the moment he was eighteen but he visits every week for me because he feels sorry for me that i'm locked up so i stay with him as much as possible, he doesn't mind. But i wish people could see the real me. And thanks to my brother i can.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Ally come down here please!" my mom yelled. I jumped from my desk because she isn't very patient._

_I came downstairs and see my brother with the biggest smile i ever seen and my parents in on the couch._

"_what's going on Alex?" i asked my brother. He just smiles bigger and gestures to our parents. We're on the couch opposite from my parents who had a little frown on their face._

''_what's going on'' i ask again this time everybody. My dad was the first one to speak up ''sweetie we now how you much you wanna go to a normal school and your brother convinced you can''._

_I jumped up ans started hugging everybody yelling ''THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!'' but my parents just frowned harder. I sat down and asked ''what's the matter'' this time my mom spoke up ''sweetie we need to leave for the two years and we can't really teach you anything if we're working, so you're brother convinced us to let you stay with him while you go to school'' _

_I gave my brother a hug and whispered ''thank you'' he just nodded. He knows how much i wanna be my own person._

''_But you're gonna go to school keep your good grades and we wanna check up with you thru skype at least every month break one of these rules and you come to us with a private teacher. Understood'' my dad said sternly. I just nodded repeatly ''when can i move in mith alex and when can i go to school'' i asked instantly my mom sighed ''i hope it isn't to soon but tomorrow we're going to start decorate your room and go shopping'' i don't wanna go shopping with my mom she just says what's she likes and i need to look for my size and suck it up. So i said ''can't i go shopping with alex later i really wanna spend the rest of the days with my family'' i sweet talked them because i knew they wouldn't say no. __Just as i suspected my mom said it was just fine as long i bought everything i need and alex comes with me._

''_but you start school in two weeks and we're leaving in vife days but we're gonna rent the house and the money from the house is what you're gonna get every month. So you don't have to get a job plus the money on your banc account should be enough'' oh did i mention my parents are rich both have a bussiness my dad has music stores across the world and my is a famous author. But what my parents don't know is that my brother owns and runs a strip club._

* * *

_**Six days later**_

_I went shopping for new clothes that I actually like. I decorated my roomhow i wanted and my brother got me a motorcycle and a job at his club but it took a lot of convincing from me._

_And my hair is dyed blonde but with red streakes in it_

**End flashback**

* * *

Today is the first day of school i climb on my motorcycle and drive to school. When i arrive at Marino High everybody looks at me, before i can even step of my motorcycle car is honking from behind me i turn around to see a yellow Ascari A10.

A blonde guy steps of he looks pissed, he starts yelling at me but i don't understand him so i take off my helmet and all of the sudden he stops talking.

I look at him he has brown hazel eyes. ''i'm sorry is there a problem?'' i ask, that seems to have woke him up because he says ''that's my spot, so beat it'' WHAT! ''what's your problem'' he looks like he is going to explode of how red he is getting, all of the sudden he starts yelling ''MY problem! Get your ass out of my parking spot!"OH HELL NO "No, last time i checked your name isn't on it" i start raising my voice but not really yelling "look i don't have time for your parking spot bullshit ok! Just find another place like every other normal person here and stop being such a baby over it" i take my bag lock my motorcycle and start walking away knowing every eye is on me, i smirk and walk in the school.

* * *

A/N: i don't own austin and ally. Wanna see how ally looks like go to my profile for the link.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :don't own austin&ally. Sorry mistakes in the story i'm from Belgium.**

**Chapter 2**

**Austin POV**

I'm austin moon and i'm the bad boy of Marino High. And even tough i'm popular i don't have many real friends, i don't trust people i use them until i don't need them anymore, like my girlfriend Brooke, she's really starting to annoy me like last night she kept calling swearing i was with some other girl while i was just hanging out with my best friend Dez, he knows everything about me even when i was still a nerd and got bullied, but whatever.

Right now i'm just getting ready for school, grabbed a white V-neck, ripped jeans with a chain with red high tops and my leather jacket. I had to leave early because I had to pick up Brooke and Dez, when i came downstairs no one was home so that means breakfast for one.

I ate some left-over pancakes and l got to my car i picked up Dez first we did our 'Whaddup' handshake and drove to Brooke. I got there and just honked the car there was no way i was going go to the door, she comes out in what i think i'm gonna call her sluttiest outfit yet.

I hear Dez sigh loudly he really doesn't like her i mean neither do i but i at least get some popularity and a hook-up when i need one out of it.

"i don't understand why you're still with that slut" he exsperated i rolled my eyes "She's hot, i'm hot. Do you need a further explanation" i sighed as i said that, he asked me the same question every time he saw her and i gave him the same explanation each time. ''she's not hot, she is just plain desperate'' he sighed, and to be honest he's right she's hot but way to desperate for a guys attention. She stepped in my car and gave me a sloppy kiss, HEY i never said she was a good hook-up.

I make my way to school while Brooke starts doing her make-up all over again, i was in the school's parking lot in less than five minutes, i went to my usual parking spot and was just about to drive in when a dude on a motorcycle goes in it i had to cut the breaks to not crash in to him. With screeshing from next to me, Brooke had an entire black line from her eye down her cheek, i get out of the car while the dude was just about to put the engine of. I start yelling ''What the fuck, dude i almost hit you and get the fuck out of my parking spa-'' while i'm yelling the dude takes of his helmet and i look at the face of a super hot/beautiful girl, i just freeze as she looks at me and i get drowned in her big brown chocolate brown eyes ''i'm sorry is there a problem'' she asked with a little sass so i just say "That's my spot so beat it" "what's your problem" she asks a little on edge, i start yelling again ''MY problem! Get your ass out of my parking spot!" she looks like she was about to lose it to NO "No, last time i checked your name isn't on it" she started raising her voice "look i don't have time for your parking spot bullshit ok! Just find another place like every other normal person here and stop being such a baby over it" then she just turned around put her keys in her bag took her sunglasses slid them on and walked in the school. No one and i mean NO ONE takes my spot. Just then Brooke and Dez got out of my car. Brooke looked like she could kill probably from her make-up and Dez looked shocked, i mean i was two she just walked away from me. Brooke stomped over to me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! you just let her get away even after she ruined my make-up" she screeched then pouted making her look anything but cute, i was about to answer when trish came over and cut me off "oh don't worry nobody wants a cake on legs" she said Brooke just scoffed and walked away to her little group of sluts she called friends. I just realised i was being watched so i got back in my car and found another parking spot when i went back to my friends they were looking at me, "What was that all about" i just shrugged because i didn't wanted to talk about it anymore and just walked in to school, when i walked in everybody was quit som girls were winking and playing with their hair just to get my attention and others we're whispering, no doubt about the fact that someone took my spot, something that never happened. I was pretending it didn't bother me when someone bumped into me and fell on top of me "Oh My God i'm sorry" and i recognized that voice, when i looked up i saw the same big brown doe eyes, "wow, you actually apologize and for this, I thought you might actually like being on top of me" she just scoffs "and what makes you think I like being on top of you?" she asks I just indicate with my head and the fact that she was still on top of meant I could see her cleavage, not too much too be slutty but certainly not invisible, she just lightly blushed and got off of me. She offered her hand and I took it, now call me cliché or whatever but I could feel sparks and the fact that she pulled her hand almost immediately, I could tell she felt it too. Now I got a good look at what she was wearing she looks hot. I was about to say something when Brooke comes before me with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently, ally looks confused "can I help you" "yes, actually you can" ally just looks at her expectantly, considering Brooke doesn't say anything "and that is" she asks, "I want an apologie" ally just looks at her like she has two heads "and for what might that be" she asks slightly on the edge. "**first** for taking _my_ boyfriends parking spot. **Second** for smearing my make-up. And **third **for jumping on _my_ boyfriend and flirting with him" brooke just about yells at the BOY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's POV**

Is this girl absolutly insane. ''look I don't know or even care about the first two, but I didn't jump on him and I definitly wasn't flirting with him. So I suggest you get your eyes out of your flat ass and look around before you say something with that big fucking mouth of yours, okay'' I said at her before giving her a bored look, everybody just looks shocked even her "WHAT did you just say to me" she screeches. I just sighed and in a bored tone I say "what do you need your ears checked to" " I'm Brooke Stephens head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, how _dare_ you talk to me like that" she yells more like screeched in the hallway gathering everyone's attention looking shocked at me like there waiting for my next move, I'll give them one "seriously you're the head cheerleader I thought they at least picked girls who are a little smart and are you sure your popular because I'm sure everybody is just afraid of you, that's just so sad" I ended with a sigh and a headshake.

The next I didn't expect but it didn't surprise me either, she walked to me and was about to hit me but I just grabbed her wrist and flipped her around my shoulder **(**thank you self defense class and big brother**)** I kneel down to her ear "you have no idea with who you're dealing with so I suggest start being a little nicer to me or next time I'm not going to be as nice as I am now, understood" I whispered harshly in her ear she just nodded, so I smiled sweetly at her and pulled her up.

I turned around and everybody was just frozen and blondie was looking at me with a look in his eyes that I could easily recognize as lust, I just smirked and walked down the hallway and from the second I turned the corner I could hear everybody walking away. Today is gonna be fun.

I skipped first class being lost in the building and I found some cool spots to hangout when I don't want to be found. First period was over and I was still lost looking for my locker "need some help there" I turn around and found a slightly shorter Spanish girl for me with black long frizzly hair, but she looks so familiar. "uh yeah I can't find my locker" I say "aren't you the girl who everybody's talking about, you know the "new girl"" she said making air quotes en "new girl" "yep that's me, why" "I just suspected someone thougher that's all" she says with a shrug "I am tough but if your nice to me I'm nice to me, but if you're gonna be a bitch you can expect one back" I said with a little shrug on the end, "I like you, I think we're gonna be great friends, but do i know you, you seem familiar" thiling her head to the right on the end "yeah I was thinking the same thing, I'm ally, ally dawson" she was looking at me suspiciously, I just look at her expectantly " you don't happen to be Allyson" she asks "yeah, how do you know that only family an- TRISH oh my god is that you" I asked shocked, she started smiling really big two "Oh my god ALLY" we sqeauled and hugged each other and she showed me to my class and we told each other to meet at lunch.

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe she did that, but that was so hot.

It's lunch and I'm sitting here with talking to Dez while Brooke and her posse are on the other side of the table talking how they are going to get revenge on the new girl, All of the sudden Trish comes sitting all smiles (which is very rare on her) "what's got you so happy" I ask, everybody's attention goes to her "I have an old friend sitting with us for lunch so we can catch up" "who is it you can't just invite people to our table" Kira says and all three of them nod and cross their arms, I just roll my eyes.

I'm wondering who Trish was talking about, she never says anything about her past.

**Ally's POV**

During my next classes all the guys kept checking me out and throwing wolf whistles at me. I loved it. I can't wait to go see Trish.

Okay so for people wondering how I know her, when I was little my mom put me in kindergarden so I knew how to socialize because I was really shy, I met Trish and we instantly became best friends and our parents became friends two, so when I became homeshooled we still had play dates until I was ten and then we moved and three years later we moved to Colorado and she moved there two because of her parents, her mom is a fashion designer and her dad is a movie director (they wanted her homeshooled two but she had enough balls to stand up for herself) so we met again and it stayed that way for three years.

in the mean time we went through puberty and snuck out to go to clubs, dance practice, meet boys. That was the only time I could go out of the house without parole. So after we moved I was basicly locked up I could only go outside with my brother or my parents, so my brother brought me to dance practice saying he was teaching me piano but I could already play it fluent, but it was worth it.

So we basicly grew up together every once in a while we would make a new friend but we all fell out of touch. In those two years we changed a lot.

I was walking down to the cafeteria, when I saw Trish sitting over at a table with blondie, Brooke and some of her slut friends and a redhead. Oh well, this has got to be good.

**A/N: I don't own Austin and ally**


End file.
